


Becoming Human

by EatSnowAndDie



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen, One shots that make sense, Post game ending, Spoilers maybe, plutonic - Freeform, this follows the ending I got
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 15:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18182249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EatSnowAndDie/pseuds/EatSnowAndDie
Summary: Hank and Connor live quietly together as the mess of the revolution sorts itself out. And Connor discovers what it's like to live as a human. But more importantly, what it is to live.





	Becoming Human

"Connor? Hey Connor, get inside before you freeze out there," Called Hank from inside his home. It was about an hour drive from where they had rejoined after the whole revolution had taken place, and calls for a ceasefire had been issued. They hadn't spoken much, Hank and himself during the commute back to his residence. It almost seemed like there wasn't much to be said. Something had been accomplished between the two of them, mission wise, and something more. They had been through a lot together, their relationship had transformed into something Connor never thought possible, not just a partnership, but more. They were bonded now, through trust and respect. Something no human had ever shown him before. But what was he now? What was Connor? He had thought long and hard about this when walking back to meet Hank. What was his purpose now, and what should he do with himself now that he no longer had use for his programming? He no longer had any deviants to investigate and hunt down, so what good would he be now? What purpose would he serve? What could he serve? Whom could he serve?

But his thoughts had been put to rest by the warm smirk of his partner, Hank, who never ceased to ease his mind and redirect his high-processing functions. Hank had embraced him, warmly, like he would have done toward a human. Toward a son. Hank had then driven him home with nothing more to say other than a gruff but pleasant, "C'mon." And they had enjoyed an easy, quiet drive through the gentle snow that fell down in graceful wisps. Evening had arrived when they reached Hank's property and Connor had watched him enter first, feeling welcome for the first time.

"Hey, Connor, come on, let's go before you freeze out there." _Freeze_. Androids were not privy to human-like sensations that respond to extreme hot or cold. Freezing wasn't something he was programmed to experience, but then again, it was something he could recall feeling inside the recesses of his mind upon Amanda's attempted shut down of his software. She had attempted to freeze his programming, ending in his permanent termination had he not found the back door to his coding, Thanks to Kamski's warning. But the memory of the cold, the freezing chill that attacked his consciousness left him terrified inside. Something he was not unaccustomed to feeling. Would Amanda attempt a shut down again? Was she even aware of his still being active? Would she send someone to hunt him down and destroy him? And would this endanger Hank?

All these possibilities raced through his mind instantaneously, causing his LED to flash yellow obnoxiously and even flicker red for a split second. Connor felt hands grip onto his shoulders roughly as he was shook from inward thoughts to the man standing infront of him. "Hey, you listening to me, Connor? What the hell, you okay?" His tone was wary but remained calm. He worried for Connor's well-being. Something Connor would be ever grateful for.

"I'm all right," Connor responded, his eyes refocusing to the world around him but more so to Hank who still gripped him strongly. "-I was just, thinking."

"Well, quit your thinking and get inside. Not gonna have you freezing your, whatever the hell you got to freeze off out here." He released Connor's shoulders, leaving his jacket a bit wrinkled, and walked the android inside. Closing the door behind them both with a comforting _'click'_ behind. The house was dim but warm, and not the least bit tidy. Hanks dwelling for sure.

"I'll make you some coffee or whatever it is you drink." Hank mumbled as he kicked off his snow-covered shoes. Winter had just begun.

"We don't actually consume.." Connor remarked as he examined the abode, looking left to right. Making sure to note everythings intended place in the home for future notes incase of a hostile situation. He hadn't realized he was still standing inplace, as if he was on standby.

"Well then, how do you guys stay functioning?" Hank asked as he tossed his heavy jacket into a corner on the floor and made his way in toward the lit kitchen. It was the only room lit at this point. "Don't you guys have blue blood or some shit?"

"We do," Connor replied, noticed the familiar _'tick tick tick'_ of dog paws treking across the floor to greet him happily. It was Hank's Saint Bernard. Connor kelt immediately. "Hey there, Sumo." Connor's hand moved instinctively toward the top of the dog's head and the animal pushed against Connor's palm approvingly. Connor couldn't help but smile as he let his hand glide over the soft fur of the animal who showed such excitement to see him.

"Well I ain't got any of that fancy stuff-" Hank called in from the kitchen. Connor could hear him opening the refrigerator and other cupboards as he searched for food and drink, but most likely drink. "Have'ta special order that somehow, or see what we got left at the station or something, I dunno.."

"I shouldn't need any sustainance for a few days." Connor replied absent-mindedly, still petting Sumo.

"Yeah, but still- gotta take this whole revolution thing serious though, right? I mean we could still be facing an impending war in the next few days, weeks or months. All the goverment has to do is shut down the blue blood factories that make that shit." Hank returned from around the corner of the kitchen hold two bottles of which, Connor could assume was, and with a quick analysis, could confirm is was specailty beer- _12oz, 5.0% alcohol, 148 calories, 0g of fat, and 10.6 carb._ Not the strongest form of alcohol, leading Connor to conclude Hank was either low or out of his more stonger liquor. Perhaps attempting to cut back or quick drinking altogether.

"Here," Hank held a cold bottle out to Connor. "It's all I've got until we can get you what you need so don't waste it."

Connor hesitated for a moment but took it. The water droplets on the glass bottle's surface from condensation wetting his palm. "Hank, I don't need this." Connor remarked factually, standing up from where was previously crouched.

"Shut up and drink it, kid, okay? It may not be blue blood but at least it's something."

"I've never consumed alcohol." Connor confessed. "I have no idea what kind of reaction it's going have with my thirium pump-"

"-Look," Hank inturupted, "it's not going to kill you, okay? I've seen androids put way more fucked up shit into their mouths, you'll be fine. And besides, just take it as a friendly gesture." Hank was being sincere. Well, as sincere as his stubborn self would allow him to be. "This is your home now too. Until we figure out this whole fucked up situtaion."

Hank let out a long exhausted sigh as he looked out the window at the falling snow, and Connor knew what he meant. Would androids be given the same rights as humans, or even considered as such as the madam president had previously stated in her address to the nation? Hank and himself were both uncertain. It could all just be talk, and in the meantime, androids could still be hunted down and destroyed, and the humans in possession of such androids, prosecuted or even killed along with them. But that wasn't going to happen to Hank. Connor was convinced that if all else failed, he would ensure Hank would suffer no such consequences. No matter what happened to him in the process.

"Thank you, Hank." Connor said, twisting off the dented cap of the beer bottle, flipping the cap over in his hand with a flick of his thumb like he once did his coin. "Home." Connor repeated the word out loud to Hank who had turned his attention back to his android friend next to him. "I've never had one before." His head tilting contemplatively at the thought as he looked to his human companion.

"Well," Hanks brows furrowed with stubborn determination. "You have one now."

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of a series of small(ish) one shots that all revolve around the same universe/timeline. I don't know how many there'll be but for sure more than one. I hope you enjoy. <3


End file.
